The invention relates to a system for monitoring supply lines, such as gas lines laid underground.
In the prior art, gas supply lines are monitored with the aid of a measuring group, comprising a path finder and a tracer. Such measuring groups carry out checks on the gas supply lines for their tightness at regular intervals, on account of the statutory monitoring obligation of the power supply companies.
The actual activity of such a measuring group consists in patroling the gas supply lines and determining a possible escape of supply gas by using a gas tracing instrument. The course of gas supply lines, generally laid underground, is naturally not readily detectable, so that a pathfinder, as a part of the measuring group, is responsible for the proper following of the measuring path. The gas tracing instrument is guided by the xe2x80x9ctracerxe2x80x9d in accordance with the navigation instructions from the pathfinder.
This procedure is relatively complicated, since the pathfinder, in the initial part of the monitoring operation, has to draw up extracts from maps and work out a suitable tracing path. During the measuring operation, the pathfinder is normally responsible for monitoring the completeness of the measurement and recording the measured results.
In this case, the line sections inspected are marked in writing with the points of note relevant to the operation of the line system. The recordings are used with respect to the responsible inspecting authorities as proof of the monitoring obligation placed by statute on the power supply company.
In the procedure described above, the use of at least two persons is absolutely necessary.
Furthermore, the reliability of the measurement depends both on the care of the pathfinder and the care of the tracer. For example, it is conceivable for the pathfinder, in the event of an inaccurate procedure, to deviate from the measurement path necessary for the verification of a gas escape and, as a result, a gas escape location will be overlooked. In addition, there is the risk of information losses arising from incomplete or faulty recording of the monitoring results.
The invention is, then, based on the object of providing a monitoring system which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and permits reliable monitoring.
The problem is solved by the independent claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are reproduced in the subclaims.
In detail, the problem of the invention is solved by a mobile measuring device being combined with an electronic guidance system which preferably has recourse to existing satellite-assisted navigation system in conjunction with a geographical information system for generating the navigation information.
Particular preference is given to a combination of a mobile measuring device with navigation system with automatic documentation of the measured results and/or acoustic or optical guidance of the operator by using the navigation data determined.
With the aid of the measuring device according to the invention, the monitoring operation can be carried out by a single person. By using the computer-controled navigation and documentation, the monitoring becomes largely independent of the reliability of the operator.
A particular advantage consists in the fact that the safety of the operator during the monitoring operation is increased considerably. Because of the actual course of the gas line, it is often necessary to inspect locations at risk from traffic during a monitoring operation. The fact that substantial monitoring functions are performed by the mobile device permits the operator to direct his concentration to avoiding hazards during the inspection. In particular if an acoustic guidance system is used, the concentration potential of the operator is largely free and is therefore available, for example, for avoiding hazards.
A recording of the track of the path patroled, as implemented by one embodiment of the measuring device, provides the advantage of permitting exact local allocation of the measured values.
In the following text, the invention will be described in detail using an exemplary embodiment illustrated in the drawing, in which: